eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 98 Eberron Reviewed 16
Summary Listener Questions Q: Are Booyah and Dex going to start a show with their new horse stunt skills? - Laura Jeff doesn't know what you're talking about. (But the answer is yes.) Q: How many ghost tigers are there and what are their names? - Laura Boranel has two ghost tigers. They were given to him in from House Vadalis in exchange for Vadalis being able to take animals out of the king's forest. He liked them so much that he started breeding them and releasing them into the wild. And they don't have names. Q: While the end of the story could be a bit away, I think we are entering 3rd act territory? How do you guys see your characters after the adventure, assuming they all survive and that Beric is totally free of his revenant agreement and wont die immediately having completed his task. - Liz Even if Dex survives the mission, a lot of things are going to happen that will inform this question. Q: In character, have they even thought about the future in something other than abstracts? - Liz The closest Dex got to thinking about it is the conversation with Gerald. Beric will probably either end up Obi-Wan Kenobi, a vaguely sad old man living as a hermit in the wilderness, or Darth Vader, insane and evil. Beric might just disappear one day and find a hill with a cave and disappear forever. Beric desperately wants to walk away, but if he does, what happens? Q: Speaking of which, have y'all given thought to what's coming after this campaign ends? - Laura They haven't given much thought to it, but there's no intention of not continuing the podcast when this campaign in done. Eric has stated taking notes about ideas, but has not starting fleshing any out. It's a toss-up whether the next campaign will be a sequel or if they start the world fresh. Q: What are your characters’ thoughts on next steps? Go after the Giant weapons? Find Drakir and Commander Bala? Go back to Mistmarsh and live it up as Lord? - Irene The giant weapon seeking is important. Beric is also considering finding the dragon in Aerenal. Q: Why do they seem to treat Gerald almost as badly as Charlie? He's not an indentured servant, and yet they seem to treat him like one. - Calli Gerald's only information about the world is from the party because he won't leave the boat. Dex thought Gerald was on board for the mission. He could say he's done and he hasn't, so he has to ask where to go because he doesn't have the information. Gerald's self-righteous scolding did it for Beric; he's not over that and he hasn't deliberately had a conversation with him since, which is probably why Gerald has no idea what Beric wants from life. From Philip's perspective, the character was introduced as Keanu Reeves in Point Break and that fixed in his head that he's kind of stupid. Q: Did Eric actuall forget about the ghost tigers or did he just want to make the encounters easier to manage? - Kuul Neither. Eric knows exactly where the ghost tigers are. Q: What does Vor think of Beric's drastically changed personality? - Laura Vor hasn't seen much of his changed personality. Being the stepchild, there were times that Beric was sullen and moody. He was in the theatre club and wore a lot of turtlenecks. They were never close as kids. Quotes 0:37:53 1:03:14 Trivia * The first use of the phrase "Vor Lore." Category:Episodes Category:Listener Questions Category:Vor Lore